The Coffee Shop
by FrankAndWeenie
Summary: cute short arya x gendry oneshot c: Arya is sick of home life and escapes to a familiar coffee shop in the middle of winter, where a chance encounter with a young man changes her life forever.


Arya sat in the brightly lit cafe, clutching the warm cup of hot chocolate in her hands. She took small sips of the liquid every few minutes. In between each sip she would stare at her watch, watching the seconds hand tick its way around. Her father, Ned, was going to be furious when she got hom this late but Arya didn't care. She felt like nothing mattered anymore. There was nothing Ned could do that would make her more upset.

She sat back in her seat, leaving her cup on the table, and pulled her knees up to her chest. The cafe was almost empty. It was late, in the middle of the worst winter the city of Westeros had ever seen. Not many people would even venture out for an emergency, let alone to go to a coffee shop. In fact, after a few minutes, only three people were left in the shop: the cashier, Arya and a boy who didn't look much older than her, with dark hair and bright blue eyes.

While Arya focused on looking out the window at the falling snow, he focused on wathing her. She was iterestig to him; not necessarily beautiful, but unique. She had shaggy brown hair cut messily at her shoulders. Her eyes, though a muddy brown colour, were large and wonderous, while her body gave off an angry vibe. Her hands were scarred and the fingernails were bitten to the nub, but her jacket looked expensive. She seemed to be a walking contradiction, and she intruiged the boy.

"Stop staring at me," Arya said after a minute or two, making the boy jump. He didn't know that she could see him out of the corner of her eye. His cheeks flushed lightly but a confidant smile crossed his lips. He took the opportunity of her acknowledging his presence to get up and sit in the seat across from her. She glared at him the whole time.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked sullenly, pulling herself back further into the seat.

"Hi, I'm Gendry," Gendry said, ignoring her question. He extended his hand for her to shake. "And you are?"

"None of your fucking business," she growled. "Now, leave me the hell alone."

"Ouch, that hurt my feelings," Gendry said, pretending to be hurt. He pulled his hand back from her. "If you told me your name, you wouldn't even have to say sorry for swearing at me. I'd let it go."

Arya stared at the boy, her borw furrowed, before turning to look out the window. He watched and leaned forward, his arms resting on the table. Arya ignored him, until he quickly snatched her precious cup and held it as far away from Arya as he could.

"Give it back!" she yelled, leaping up from the table and leaning over to retrieve her drink. Gendry laughed, holding it further away.

"I'll give it back... if you tell me your name."

"Never!"

"Then you'll never get this back." He shook the cup from side to side, taking a small sip from it himself.

Arya never gave up on fights, but she was too tired to try and wrestle Gendry. Plus, he looked quite muscular underneath his jacket and could probably over-power her in a matter of seconds. She flopped back into her seat, sighing.

"Arya. My name's Arya," she said quietly. "Now can I _please_ get my drink back?"

Gendry chuckled and tossed Arya back her cup. She grabbed it and pulled it close to her chest, scared he'd take it again. She spent her remaining money on this drink. Once she finished it, she might as well return home.

Arya hated her home, even though her family were stupidly rich. Her mother and father never stopped fighting, and her stupid older sister, Sansa, never stopped crying over it andhow it was 'affecting her social life'. She rarely saw Bran, her disabled brother,nas he was constantly escaping the house with Rickon, their bratty little brother, in tow. Robb, the eldest in the family, and Jon were constantly snapping at each other like dogs. Their mother, Cat, hated Jon with a passion and everyone knew. He was a child from one of Ned's secret lovers, and Cat despised the thought of Ned having sex with another woman.

Jon was Arya's favourite brother, but both him and Robb had left for college that September. She hand't seen him since then. Before he left, he secretly gave her his collection of gore and horror films that were hidden in old _Care Bear_ video covers.

"Just so your mum doesn't freak out over her little girl watching such 'awful films'," he said, winking at Srya. "I'll see you soon, okay? I'll take you out to some wild college party and mess you up more than you are already."

He ruffled her hair, picked up his bag, and left in his banged up car. Most of the time, Arya hated people treating her like she was five when she was fifteen. When Jon did it, she didn't mind. He was her best friend and since she hadn't seen him in a while, she felt like she was losing him.

"So what are you doing out so late, oh Little One?" Gendry asked her, smiling.

"I could ask you the same question," Arya snapped, taking another small sip of the drink.

Gendry shrugged. "I like snow, I like taking walks and I like coffee." He gestured around him. "And so I ended up in here. Now it's your turn/"

She looked down at her hands. "I just don't really like home."

"Ah." Gendry nodded. "Yeah, I get that."

Arya looked out the window again. The snow was really spiling up outside, so beautiful and pure next to the tacky Christmas lights surrounding the lamp-posts and stores.

"You wanna go outside?" Gendry asked out of nowhere. Arya looked at him like he was mad.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I just met you. I don't want to go anywhere secluded with you. Plus, it's perfectly warm and comfortable in here... with someone else present." She nodded at the tired cashier. Gendry frowned.

"So do you think I'll rape you or something?"

Arya pretending to think for a minute. "Yes. Yes, that is exactly what I was hinted at."

"You really think I'd do something like that? Do I come off as that scummy?"

Arya wanted to answer with 'yes', but her gut told her that of course he wouldn't. Instead of saying anything, she took a big gulp of her hot chocolate. It was starting to get cold, and she was almost finished anyway.

"We could just walk down a brightly lit street, with shops and houses everywhere?" Gendry suggested.

"Why do you want to go outside so much?" Arya asked instead of answering.

"I told you, I like snow and I like walking."

Arya didn't respond to him, instead finishing off the last of her now-lukewarm chocolate. She stood up and Gendry did too.

"I'm going to go home," she said firmly and walked over to the bin, throwing her cup into it. The cashier brightened up, realising the two might leave in the next few minutes so he could go home to bed. Gendry watched Arya move towards the bin, as if she was dancing. He also noticed how amazing her ass looked in the scruffy jeans.

"Can I at least walk you home then?" Gendry asked, trying not to stare at her ass. He dragged his eyes up to her face and saw she looked suspicious.

"Why?"

"Because I want to."

"But why?"

"Because... I don't want milady getting harmed on the way home or else I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

Arya glared at him, her cheeks flaming. "Don't call me milady."

"Yes, milady." Gendry curtsied to her, laughing. Arya felt herself getting mad. She stormed out the door quickly and could hear Gendry walking out after her, still laughing.

"Sorry, Ice Queen," he said once he caught up to her quick pace. "I didn't know you were so sensitive."

He slipped his warm hand over her small icy one. She tried to pull away but he held on. She looked up at him, still glaring.

"Look, I'm really sorry," Gendry said. "I didn't mean to upset you.

"You didn't upset me," Arya said. "Now let go of my hand!" Her face flushed as she struggled to pull her hand from him.

"Only if you forgive me," Gendry said, a smile creeping back onto his face. Arya frowned, not enjoying his little game, but she stopped tugging.

"You're forgiven," she shouted and snatched her hand back when Gendry let go. She hoped that he would presume her flushed face was due to her being mad. In reality, her heart was fluttering and her stomach flipping. No boy had ever tried to hold her hand. In fact, no boy had ever approached her with such confidence as Gendry. But then again, Arya had never met anyone as stubborn as Gendry. Apart from Jon.

Gendry felt as though his insides were melting. This random girl, small and fiery, was fucking awesome! Taking her hand, Gendry though, was possibly one of the biggest risks he ever took. And it was totally worth it.

"You know," he said aloud. "I think you wanted to hold my hand."

"Don't be stupid" Arya replied. Her pace was slowing down now, and the two were strolling along, snowflakes sticking in their hair.

"I think you do." Gendry poited at her. "Look, you're even blushing! You like me!"

"Shut up!" Arya said, her face getting brighter. Gendry waled closer towards her and slipped his fingers through hers. Instead of pulling away, Arya let him. She looked at the ground, her face flaming.

_Shit_, she screamed at herself on the inside. _What am I doing?! I've just met this, what, a half hour ago? ... Well, he IS cute. And really nice. And warm. And his hand are all rough, but in a nice way- Crap, I'm turning into Sansa!_

They walked along in silence for a while, until Arya cleared her throat to speak.

"My name is Arya-"

"I know."

"Shut up, dummy, I wasn't finished." She fake-punched Gendry in the arm. "I'm Arya Stark."

Gendry looked at her blankly. "And I'm Gendry Waters. So?"

Arya shrugged. "Just wanted you to know my last name."

Gendry laughed. "I want to know a long more about you than just your last name."

"Like what?"

"Your favourite song, your favourite band, the colour you love, your favourite food, the best season, et cetera."

Arya smiled down at the ground, a blush creeping back into her cheeks. "_Creep_ by Radiohead. My favourite band is Blink-182."

"Colour?"

"Blue."

"Like my eyes!" Gendry exclaimed, fluttering his eyelashes. Arya laughed, smiling properly for the first time in a while.

"My favourite food is pizza, like everyone else in the world."

Gendry nodded along with a serious expression. "Of course. Pizza is a god among common food. And your season?"

"Autumn."

"Crunchy leaves," Gendry said, laughing. Arya poked his arm.

"Now it's your turn." Gendry looked at her with a fake horrified expression.

"No! Anything but general questions! Please, have mercy!"

Gendry pretended to stifle a sob before answering. "Hm... Well, my favourite song is definitely _Waiting For A Girl Like You _by Foreigner- Stop laughing!"

Arya was clutching her sides. "I'm sorry," she gasped out in between tears. "But Foreigner? Really?"

"Yes, really! I have weird music taste, okay?" Gendry tried to sound hurt, but it was heard when Arya had such a cute snorting laugh. In a few secons, he was chuckling along with her. "Okay, stop, I need to answer questions."

When Arya regained her posture, with the exception of a few giggles, Gendry continued.

"My favourite band is probable Mumford & Sons, my favourite colour is gray... Yes, yes, like your eyes. Don't start flapping those eyelashes or I may not be able to control myself. My favourite food is actually someting like a toasted sandwich."

"I'm craving on eof those right now," Arya said, licking her lips dramatically. Gendry pulled her closer and she involuntary rested her head on his shoulder. "And your season?"

"Spring. Now, which way to your house?"

Arya shrugged and her pace slowed down to an almost complete stop. Gendry sensed somethign was wrong and stopped, making Arya turn to look back so she was looking him straight in the eye.

"What's wrong?"

"I just... I don't know. I don't really want to go home anymore, not yet." Arya felt tears coming on , which was ridiculous, so she tried to blink them away. She failed so she brushed them off with her free hand. "Tonight has been really nice and once I go home, I know I won't ever see you again and if I do... It won't be as perfect as it is now."

She felt stupid, saying all this rubbish to Gendry. Why would he care? She was only over-reacting ayways, and she should've kept it to himself. Maybe he didn't even want to see her again. My he didn't really care as much as Arya thought he did.

Arya expected him to drop her hand and to call her wierd or some other name, but instead, Gendry pulled her into a hug. He held her tightly, playing with the ends of her hair.

"It'll be okay," he whispered into her ear. "You'll see me again if you want, and each time will be better than the last. And if you don't want to go home just yet, we don't have to. We can wander around all night if you want to. You choose what we do." He kissed the top of her head and then let go of her, keeping one arm still firmly wrapped around her shoulder.

Arya felt warm in the freezing cold. She never knew how amazing someone, even a stranger who was quickly becoming a close friend, could make her feel. She relaxed into him and they walked along the streets. They looked into shop windows, pointing out the most ugly clothing they could see and claimed that the other would look so great in it. They sat down on cold benches and built snowmen on the side of the road.

Halfway through a conversation, Arya watched Gendry fall to the ground suddenly. She screamed and ran over, scared of what she would find. But all she saw was Gendry laughing and telling her how she 'should've seen her face'. She hit him, in anger and relief, but he pulled her down onto of him. His warm breath softly hit his face while her hair tickled his cheeks. They were breathing heavily. Arya looked down at his lips, thinking of kissing him but changed her mind. She rolled off of him and staking making a snow angel. Gendry started to make one two. They stared up at the sky, which was beginning to clear. They could make out a few stars.

When they were done, they stood up and admired their work.

"Mine looks deformed," Gendry said sadly. When Arya looked at it, she couldn't help but laugh. The angel looked as though it had two heads and several sets of wonky arms and legs. Gendry frowned and tried to kick snow to cover it up but Arya grabbed his hand to stop him. He looked over at her and smiled.

"Wanna go home, milady?" he asked softly, pulling her closer so they were pressed up against each other. Arya shrugged.

"Not particularly, but I guess I should." She smiled tiredly at Gendry, who took her hand again as she guided him back to her house. When they reached the road she lived on, Gendry gasped.

"You live in one of these?" he said, his eyes widening. "Jesus fucking Christ."

"Yeah," Arya said, blushing. "The one just at the end. I don't like it though."

"It's still much better than my shitty cupboard of a house," Gendry exclaimed, but he dropped all talk of the house afterwards.

It was a beautiful large home, with a big porch that surrounded the whole thing. It looked like it belonged to another time, to the countryside and not to the outskirts of a city in some rich suburb.

The two walked up to the front gate. A light in one of the rooms was still on. Arya knew it was the livin groom light, where her parents would be waiting up to shout at her and ground her and try to make her more miserable

"Well, I guess this is it." Arya nodded at the gate before wrapping her arms tightly around Gendry's neck. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being so nice to me."

Gendry chuckled and pulled away from the hug to look her in the eye. "I wasn't doing it to 'be nice'. I like you."

Arya laughed sadly. "Yeah right."

"I do!"

She rolled her eyes and stepped towards the gate, unlocking it.

"Wait, Arya!"

She stopped and turned around. Gendry was staring at her, biting her lip as if trying to decide something.

"Fuck it," he said and took a few short steps forward and pulled Arya in, and kissed her. It was gentle, his lips brushing gently off hers. He pulled away after a few seconds and looked her in the eye, brushing a hair off of her face and behind her ear. She was dazed.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" Gendry asked her, rubbing his thumb along her jawline.

"Nothing, why?"

"I'm going to pick you up tomorrow. At nine. I'll be right here and, if you want, I'll meet your family."

Arya's eyes widened. "Why would you do somrthing like that?!"

"Because I want to date you." Gendry struggled to say a few words. He paused for a moment, took a deap breath, and started speaking. "I just... I know that we just met and all,,, But I really like you and I feel like this could be something real, you know? I'm no where near rich and perfect, but I know that I really like you and I'd like to start off on the right foot with your family because I'm not going to let you slip away between my fingers, okay?"

Arya stared at him and Gendry had taken it for anger. He immediately backed down.

"Of course, I could just leave now and never come back, if you want-"

He never finished that senteance. Arya lunged at him and pulled him in for a hungry kiss. Her fingers were lost in his thick, dlack hair and his arms were wrapped tightly around her wait, pulling her close. They broke apart, leaning their foreheads against one another.

"Jon's going to love you," Arya said with a giggle. "I just know he will."


End file.
